


How to Keep Your Wits in Battle

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrying a Guardian Force does funny things to your head, and only the rawest of physical contact keeps Quistis and Selphie grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Keep Your Wits in Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash Kink 2012 prompt, _Final Fantasy VIII: Quistis/Selphie: during a mission_

There's a lot more to being a SeeD than just knowing how to swing your weapon and cast magic. One of the first things they teach you is how to deal with the rush of battle: the adrenaline pounding in your ears, the disorientation that comes from a Guardian Force's mind mingling with your own.

Quistis is feeling that rush right now, as she and Selphie and Squall are racing through the lower reaches of Garden. There's been a breech somewhere, or an undiscovered spawning ground, and monsters have been pouring in. She can't let up for a moment, dares not miss a single spell or strike.

The lesson that came shortly afterwards was that keeping your wits about you in battle had to take precedence over your pride. One of the most effective ways of bringing your wits back after extended Guardian Force had been shown to be sexual contact--focusing on the sensations of your _body_ rather than the metaphysical. And if you were too shy or embarrassed to take advantage of that, well, there were plenty of other careers you could look into. SeeD only took the best.

"Starting to lose my grip," she says as Selphie catches up with her and Squall at the end of a long duct they had to crawl through. "Can anyone help me?"

"Hyne, yes," Selphie says. "Me too."

They battle through a few more drakes before they come across a storage closet that looks promising. Everyone knows what happens next. Squall nods. "Catch up with you at the next ladder," he grunts.

Quistis's arms are shaking and she can barely even work the door, but she somehow gets it open. They tumble into the closet, so worked up they can barely walk straight. She had let this go too long, she realizes; it was an irresponsible error not to take care of herself earlier.

Quistis reaches under her skirt and drops her underwear to the ground. They wouldn't dream of foreplay, not when there's a battle raging outside and a monster could burst in at any moment. She hardly needs it anyway; she's so worked up that even the clumsiest of touches would bring her over the edge.

The moment Selphie's hand touches her cunt, her whole body heaves. The relief is immediate; her cloudy thoughts are pushed out as she can focus on a sharp stab of pleasure. Selphie's stroking her but she needs _more_ ; she finds herself rocking her hips a little to rub against Selphie's hand. In other circumstances, she'd probably find it embarrassingly wanton, but in wartime her only goal could be to obtain release as quickly as possible.

"Quistis," Selphie says. "We should 69 so we don't have to take turns."

She's right. They can't spare a moment when Squall is out there fighting monsters and needs their backup. The closet hardly has room for them to lie down, but Quistis kicks a metal shelf into the corner. She has to wiggle her way down between the shelf and the wall until she can get flat on her back, then pulls Selphie down on top of her. As gunfire rages outside, Selphie goes right back to work on Quistis, now with her lips and tongue rather than her hands.

Quistis lifts up Selphie's skirt. This isn't really about any kind of sensual enjoyment, and she's so worked up that virtually anything could get her off right now, but Selphie's particularly good at turning her on. The juxtaposition of her carefully pressed, stitch-perfect uniform and plain, regulation SeeD underwear with their desperate sexual needs really pushes Quistis's buttons. What can she say? She loves a woman in uniform.

Quistis is so jittery that it takes her two tries to get her fingers inside Selphie's underwear and yank it off. It's only Selphie lapping at her pussy that keeps her grounded.

Selphie's short enough that Quistis can't really give her head from this position. She runs her hand briefly over Selphie's mound and through her bush before she comes to Selphie's folds and parts them open.

An explosion from outside shakes the room and sends a roar through their ears. Both their hearts are pounding, but the sense of danger, that rush of adrenaline, only deepens their need. All the chaos of the battle is funneled into their rough, aggressive strokes, digging into each other with the same force they used to cut down monsters and kick open doors.

Quistis is brought over the edge when Selphie's tongue dabs at her clit. As her body convulses, she thrusts her fingers into Selphie in the same rhythm. Feeling her body orgasm pulls her mind out of the spacey world of the Guardian Forces and back towards things more physical, real, _raw_. Finally, her mind is starting to clear, and the pleasure relaxes her nerves.

As she starts to think again, she remembers from the previous times they've had to do this that Selphie likes assplay. Her free hand roams over the smooth skin of Selphie's ass then begins to clutch and knead. She continues to finger Selphie and occasionally brush her clit.

Thunder spells crackle outside, mixed with sporadic gunfire. She needs to get Selphie off _now_ so they can rejoin the battle. Her fingers fuck Selphie roughly, while her left finger circles around Selphie's anus, teasing her sensitive skin. To hell with comfort. There's a fight going on and she needs this girl shaking, heaving, coming _now_. Quistis goes in hard on Selphie's clit.

Finally, Selphie's hips buck, her body clenches around Quistis's fingers, and gasps her way through an orgasm. In a flash, they're putting their underwear back on, standing up, and smoothing out their skirts. "Good work," Selphie says. Her voice creaks a little, and Quistis knows she hasn't really finished coming.

"Yeah." In a weird way, she's grateful for these cravings for bringing her to closer to her allies. The upside, they reminded everyone in the training, was that all of your fellow SeeDs faced the same mental struggles you did; you could bond over facing this together. Hyne knew she wouldn't have gotten as close to Selphie if they hadn't needed to make each other come three meters from a gunfight.

They're still breathing heavily from their climaxes, but she's in full command of her mind and body again. She knows how to fight, when to retreat, where to watch for surprise attacks. They hurry out into the hall, Selphie already prepping them with Shell magic, and race to rejoin Squall. Thank goodness for SeeD training.


End file.
